starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperator
The Imperator was a human male with an unknown name and ruled the Royal Imperium without question or challenge. He was responsible for the conquering of nearly the entire Galaxy and would operate on his personal command ship, the 'Black Terror' Dreadnaught in the New Imperium Palace built for him, double the size of Palpatine's old Palace mounted on top of the ships main bridge. He serves as the overall tertiary antagonist turned anti-villain of the Star Wars Force Legacy universe. Biography Early Life It is unknown about what happened in the early years of the Imperator, only that he was raised by a family bloodline directly connected to the First Imperium of the Galaxy. As well as this, The Imperator would also be heavily wounded and have to use a respiratory cybernetic on him permanently but it is unknown as to how this came to be The Royal Imperium The Royal Imperium would go on to conquer the rest of the Galaxy, destroying all in its path with a fully organised Fleet and Military under the Command of the Imperator. After gaining control of a massive force, he would purge all of his traitors and people who still supported The Galactic Alliance, showing no mercy from all corners of the Galaxy. After the great purge, hundreds of thousands of armies would fall under the authority of the Supreme Empire and would pledge themselves to its Imperator as the armies would go on to be enlisted and trained in the most elite ways. Just after the formation of the Imperium had suceeded, The Imperator would hear of a distant relative of the Imperium, but was surprised to see that he had joined the Resistance forces against the Supreme Empire. The Imperator would then go to deal with the matter personally and would enter a resistance base with many of his finest troops to hunt down this relative. After wiping out the entire base, he would find the relative running for a ship as he would be caught and brutally attacked by the Imperator as he held him at gunpoint and attempt to persuade him that he was foolish for joining the cause against his own bloodline. The relative would tell the Imperator his name as Josan Krivarr and argue that the Imperium was far too evil for the Galaxy's safety, in which the Imperator simply shot him and left him to die in the base that exploded, killing him. Equipment and Skills In the arsenal of weaponry that the Imperator kept, he would have a pistol he named the 'Imperator's Dispatcher' which was a powerful and large blaster pistol which would emit red beams of energy when fired which could instantly burn anything it hit. The Imperator was extremely proficient with pistols and all kinds of weaponry, ranging from Lightsabers, swords, staffs, knives, blasters and his own bare hands. He would also cybernetically develop Power Knuckles on his fists which would enhance his strengh immensely, being able to punch through brick or metal walls, even able to punch directly through flesh and bone. One of the most unique items in his weaponry was his Black Scepter which was a long and dark staff which could emit a dark energy that could become almost tentacle like and being able to corrupt matter itself, making it possible to rip through anything he wished. Only the Imperator could hold this staff due to his direct bloodline connection to the First Imperium. Any attempting to hold it would explode into black energy, much like how it can kill others with a blast controlled by the Imperator. The Imperator also currently possess an agile armor piece nicknamed 'War Armor' which is an X-48 design prototype of metallic armor made out of special materials, able to resist force telekinesis and able to project it back. The suit also comes with the Imperator's own personal 'light blade' which is an altered version of a standard Lightsaber, with added power to the Kyber crystals inside of it, making the blade emit brighter rays of plasma. Abilities Grand Master Combatant: '''The Imperator's hand to hand skill is so masterful that it is classed in the Grand Master status, only 4 other people in the galaxy ever being a Grand Master Combatant. Millennia of training and fighting under the tutelage of the greatest hand to hand combatant in the galaxy, Thalmanton, the Imperator is the 3rd most skilled in Galactic history of close quarters combat, and extremely dangerous with any melee weapons or be it his bare hands. His anticipation of his opponents movements are unstoppable, and his own combat movements are unpredictable, strong, agile and quick, with no mercy shown. A reason why he is so highly classed alongside the other 4 Galactically considered Grand Master combatants is because he has formulated his own form of combat, which is all styles he has ever seen put into one collective master class of combat. '''Superior Tactician: '''Only rivaled in the galaxy by Thalmanton, the Imperator is one of the two greatest tacticians in the entire galaxy. Spending millennia planning, controlling and masterminding events to take place in order for his Empire to be ready, knowing the perfect time to make his Supreme Empire rise. His intellect is feared and thus he is never challenged as the Imperator of the Galaxy, always having a backup plan for anything and once came close to destroying the Underspire, and technically being responsible for its disbanding. '''Master Marksman: '''During his days as Deathbrand, the experience he gained as a hitman gained the Imperator masterful accuracy with all forms of ranged weapons. '''Cybernetically Enhanced Strength: '''Due to losing his arms during The Star War, the Imperator replaced his arms with the best of the best form of cybernetics, granting him even more strength than he had before, capable of shattering brick pillars and tearing through metal. '''Exceptional Endurance: '''Surviving for millennia, the Imperator suffered many injuries and as such has adapted, having many cybernetics to keep him alive. Most notably, the Imperator was able to survive his arms being torn off by one of the Dark Sun leaders, Anguis, and then his throat being shattered with his fist, although he was saved by Jaegr Kros, he was able to stay alive long enough to get serious medical help. Weaknesses '''High Oxygen Requirement: '''Due to his throat being crushed and replacing it with even the best cybernetics, the Imperator still has to replenish by replacing his masks every day. This vulnerability is only known to his most trusted Imperium members, because if someone was to break his mask, it would most likely be fatal. '''Extreme PTSD: '''The quantity of battles the Imperator has been through would more than likely drive a normal life form insane, but the indomitable will of the Imperator keeps him pushing on. However, The Star War was extremely damaging to the Imperators mind more so than his physical injuries, making him have frequent flashbacks and mental pain when he is alone. Murders Committed Josas Krivarr - Shot, mortally wounding him and then leaving him in an exploding base. Over 800 Unidentified Hits - In his years of being the hitman known as Deathbrand for Thalmanton, he racked up a count of over 800 people, making him one of the most effective and deadly hitmen in galactic history. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 6 Strength: 5 Speed: 4 Fighting Skills: 7 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 5 Overall Legacy Power: 27